Goals for the proposed project: 1. Continue to gather clinical and pathologic materials from patients with retinal dysfunctions. A new attempt to reclassify diseases of the macula on clinical and pathologic ground will be initiated. 2. We plan to finish the study on the effects of graded doses of energy from a xenon arc photocoagulator on the human retina. We will be correlating the energy levels with retinal damage studied at clinical, microscopic and ultrastructural levels. 3. We would like to conclude the study on foveal response on rhesus monkey to Argon laser and to determine recovery of the retina 2 to 3 years after exposure. 4. We plan to start studying macular edema by: 1) Exposure of the macula of rhesus monkey to a very dose of light energy. 2) By occlusion of branch and central retinal veins of rhesus monkey. We would like to trace the source and the mode of leakage of fluid from the macular vasculature, retinal or choroidal. 5. We will continue to study the development of fovea and macula of rhesus monkey at the clinical, microscopic and ultrastructural levels.